I Love You, Manservant
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Dua tahun berselang, semuanya sudah berubah. Bahkan jodoh dan perasaan mereka juga berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Manservant**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfic**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PH. PH is Jun mochizuki's**

**Summary : Alice menginginkan seorang pelayan. Oz menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan. Gil membutuhkan pengalih perhatian. Mereka bertiga mengikat kontrak yang saling menguntungkan.**

Jalanan kota London dipadati oleh puluhan kereta kuda dan pejalan kaki, berlalu-lalang kesana kemari.

Seorang gadis berdiri di dalam sebuah toko diantara sekian banyak toko di jalanan itu, sebuah toko daging. Gadis itu memakai pakaian yang kelihatan mewah dan mahal, berwarna biru tua ditambah aksen renda-renda. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergerak-gerak seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang sibuk kesana-kemari mencicip makanan.

"Hei, kau sudah puas belum?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di dekat pintu, memperhatikan gerakan si anak perempuan. "Aku lelah menunggu begini."

Si gadis berbalik menatap si pembicara, seorang pria berambut ikal berwarna hitam, warna pakaiannya pun didominasi warna hitam. "Kalau kau tak suka kenapa tak pulang saja?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Hei, Alice, kau tahu tidak, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku pasti akan dibunuh semua penjual daging dan orang tuamu," kata pria itu dengan nada sarkasme.

Alice menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Andai kau bukan tunganganku, Gilbert Nightray, aku pasti akan mengambil pisau daging tukang daging itu dan membacok tubuhmu dengan benda itu," kata Alice.

"Kau mau jadi Jack the ripper generasi kedua, he?" sindir Gil. "Dasar sadistic."

Alice berbalik, membelakangi Gilbert. "Aku akan minta ayah dan ibu memberiku butler baru agar aku tak perlu pergi kemana-mana bersamamu," kata Alice.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa semua pelayanmu itu kabur?" tanya Gil. "Ulahmu sendiri kan? Kau membuat mereka tak betah."

"Aku kan Cuma membuat mereka ikut denganku kemana pun aku mau," sangkal Alice.

Gil menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya pun, kalau kita bukan kawan lama, aku tak akan mau ikut denganmu berkeliling kota menjarah tukang daging," kata Gil. "Kau seorang keturunan bangsawan terhormat, malah mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan kerakusanmu, seharusnya kau dikurung di menara saja."

Alice membawa keluar daging yang dibelinya, membiarkan tunangannya membayar semua belanjaannya. "Hei, Raven!" panggil Alice.

"Hm?" tanya Gil yang sibuk dengan belanjaan Alice yang lain.

"Aku tak ingin bertunangan denganmu," katanya.

"Aku juga," sahut Gil.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita menerima pertunangan ini?"

"Karena orang tua kita yang memutuskan," kata Gil. "Eh, Kelinci bodoh, ikut aku ke tempat temanku dulu ya?"

Alice menolehkan kepalanya. "Kemana?"

"Vessalius," jawabnya.

"Oooh,…" ucap Alice. Gadis itu tahu bahwa tunangannya itu bersahabat dekat dengan anak pertama keluarga bangsawan kelas 3 itu. "Terserah. Aku ikut kau saja." Hitung-hitung bisa melihat seperti apa teman seorang Gilbert Nightray, tambahnya dalam hati.

**Alice's POV**

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan. Matanya yang jernih berwarna emerald. Dia tampak begitu senang ketika bercakap-cakap dengan adiknya, dan kelihatan bahagia ketika melihat kedatangan Raven.

Namaku Alice Baskerville, putri pertama dan satu-satunya dari Duke of Abyss, seorang duke yang kebetulan saat ini sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya di London. Aku, ayahku, dan ibuku bertempat tinggal di desa Sabrie, dan hanya pergi ke London ketika season sedang berlangsung atau ketika ada urusan mendesak yang perlu segera dibereskan ayah.

Orang yang kini berdiri di sebelahku dengan senyum lebar yang menyebalkan adalah tunanganku, Earl Raven, Gilbert Nightray. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengesalkan di dunia ini, selalu saja berbicara ini itu dengan tampang angkuh kepadaku. Andai dia bukan kawan lamaku, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Dan si pria berambut pirang yang kumaksud tadi adalah Oz Vessalius. Dia sahabat Gilbert, putra pertama seorang Baron. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

"Oz, ini tunanganku, Lady Alice," kata Gil memperkenalkanku pada Oz. "Dan Lady Alice, ini Mr. Oz Vessalius," kali ini dia memperkenalkan Oz padaku.

Aku mengangguk singkat, sama sekali tak ada niat mengulurkan tanganku seperti kebiasaan para wanita bangsawan. Kemudian aku membuang muka.

"Salam kenal Lady Alice," kata Oz. "Atau haruskah aku mulai membiasakan diri memanggilmu Lady Raven mulai sekarang?"

Wajahku memanas, berani benar bangsawan kelas tiga itu bicara tak sopan kepadaku. Punya dendam apa dia padaku?

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Mr. Vessalius," kataku dengan ketus dan angkuh. "Aku tak membutuhkan gelar itu, aku sudah cukup puas dengan namaku sendiri, Alice Baskerville. Tanpa embel-embel Raven atau Nightray."

Gil kelihatan mulai panik melihatku dan Oz yang mulai mengadu tatapan mata.

"Mau duduk sambil minum teh, Lady Alice?" tanya Eida, adik Oz. Kutebak itu untuk meredakan ketegangan.

Aku memandangnya. "Tentu saja Miss Eida," kataku sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Oz Vessalius.

**Oz's POV**

Gadis itu bukan orang menyebalkan, aku hanya sedikit mengikuti dorongan hati untuk mengerjai seorang bangsawan seperti dia.

Bukan berarti aku bukan bangsawan sih, tapi kedudukan gadis itu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada aku. Hampir sama tingginya dengan gelar Gilbert.

"Kurasa Eida ada benarnya, ayo duduk sambil menikmati teh," kataku sambil mendorong Gil untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Eida.

Alice Baskerville jelas-jelas menunjukkan sikap tak suka padaku. Yah, salahku juga sih.

"Kak," panggil Eida. "Kak Echo tidak datang hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih.

Echo adalah kekasihku, aku bertemu dia saat sedang berjalan-jalan ke desa Leveiyu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan yang membuatku sedih adalah karena gadis itu menolak datang ke acara minum teh yang diadakan oleh Eida karena ada janji dengan orang lain.

"Eida, apa tidak ada daging?" tanya Gil.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi rakus, Gil?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya kaget.

Gil memutar matanya. "Bukan untukku, untuk si Kelinci bodoh," katanya sambil menunjuk Alice yang sedang melihat-lihat bunga.

"Kalau kelinci ya dikasih wortel dong, bukan daging," kataku, sengaja kukeraskan suaraku agar Alice mendengarnya.

Alice menoleh, memandangku tajam. Kemudian memberikan tatapan sebal ke arah Gilbert. "Aku tak butuh makanan tak mengenyangkan begitu," katanya sambil melirikku.

"Kau mau sosis?" tanya Gil.

"Jangan ikut bicara, Raven," kata Alice sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah, dia berjalan terus tanpa berhenti.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke istal," jawabnya.

Gilbert tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengejar gadis itu. Kulihat mereka sedikit berdebat hingga akhirnya Alice berjalan keluar kebun, dan Gilbert melambai ke arah ku dan Eida, kemudian berkata, "Kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati," kataku sedikit keras agar dia dapat mendengarnya.

T B C

A/N : Saya tahu seharusnya saya menyelesaikan fic multi-chapter yang lain. Tapi sungguh godaan untuk mempublish cerita ini sunggu tak tertahankan.

Readers, saya tahu cerita ini nggak bagus-bagus amat, tapi ngga jelek juga kan?

Nah, mau kan memberi review?


	2. Chapter 2

BRAK

Oz menggebrak meja kerja kakaknya, Jack Vessalius. Pria yang identik dengan Oz itu baru saja menerima gelar yang sebelumnya adalah milik ayah mereka. Dan hanya dalam hitungan hari rumah mereka sudah mendapatkan kiriman surat hutang dari bank.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Oz geram sambil menunjukkan surat hutang di depan muka Jack.

Jack berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Oz. "Eh… Eh… itu… seorang temanku butuh uang," kata Jack.

Oz bersendekap, tetap memandang Jack marah. "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku menjamin hutangnya."

Oh, ingin sekali Oz menampar kakaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Oz sambil menghela nafas. "Kau gunakan saja gajimu sebagai baron untuk membayar hutang. Keperluan keluarga ini biar aku yang urus."

"Eh?" Jack memandang Oz bingung.

"Aku akan bekerja," katanya tegas.

**I Love You, Manservant**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfic**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PH. PH is Jun mochizuki's**

**Summary : Alice menginginkan seorang pelayan. Oz menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan. Gil membutuhkan pengalih perhatian. Mereka bertiga mengikat kontrak yang saling menguntungkan.**

Walaupun Oz berkata begitu, dia bingung mau bekerja sebagai apa dan mencari kerja dimana. Jadi, dia mendatangi Gilbert untuk meminta bantuan.

"Eh? Ada sih lowongan pekerjaan, tapi kau tak akan suka," kata Gilbert sambil memeriksa pembukuan.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Oz menanggapi perkataan Gilbert. Benar, sekarang memang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan suka tidak suka.

Gilbert menautkan alisnya, kemudian dia melepas kacamata dan menutup buku pembukuan. Kalau dia menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada Oz, dia khawatir. Dia bukan mengkhawatirkan Oz akan berbuat kesalahan, dia percaya Oz sama serba bisanya seperti dia, bahkan mungkin lebih. Tapi dia khawatir akan keselamatan Oz.

Kenapa? Alasannya adalah percakapannya dengan Alice tiga minggu yang lalu, saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ke rumah Alice dari tempat Oz.

**FLASHBACK**

"Temanmu itu menyebalkan, Raven," kata Alice dengan kesal.

Gil malah geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. "Dia memang orang mencurigakan, tapi dia bukan orang jahat," kata Gil.

"Yang benar saja, baru bertemu dia sudah membuatku semarah ini," kata Alice.

"Kau memang orang yang temperamental," ujar Gilbert.

Alice memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau bertemu lagi, aku akan membunuhnya, pasti," kata Alice.

Gilbert mengerang. "Sudahlah Alice, tadi itu dia pasti hanya bercanda," kata Gilbert.

"Bercanda? Keterlaluan sekali bercanda seperti itu," kata Alice.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Eh, tadi dia menyebut nama Echo kan?" tanya Alice.

Gilbert menoleh memandang Alice. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah dia pelayan di kediaman Nightray?"

"Benarkah?" Gilbert tampak kaget.

Alice memutar matanya melihat reaksi Gilbert. "Iya, dia pelayan pribadinya Vincent. Tapi, si Vessalius itu nekat juga ya menjadikan seorang pelayan sebagai kekasih," katanya.

"Jangan sampai Oz mendengar itu, dia sayang sekali sama Echo," saran Gilbert. "Dia bisa mengamuk kalau mendengarmu menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya."

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas, dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran karena berani menghina Alice Baskerville," katanya penuh tekad.

Firasat buruk mulai membayangi Gilbert.

**END FLASHBACK**

Dan sekarang, firasat itu terbukti benar.

"Sebaiknya jangan Oz," kata Gilbert memperingatkan.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" selidik Oz.

Glek. "Tidak benar!" sanggah Gilbert.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, jangan pikirkan itu! Pokoknya jangan!" kata Gilbert keras kepala. "Masalah hutangmu biar aku yang selesaikan saja."

Oz menatap Gilbert tajam. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" tanyanya. "Tenang sajalah Gil, biar aku atasi masalah yang kau risaukan itu!"

Gilbert tampak berpikir. Sungguh, dia sangat bingung. Dia ingin membantu Oz, tapi disisi lain dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Alice berbuat macam-macam pada Oz. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin saja Oz bisa merubah perangai Alice," batin Gil putus asa.

"Haahh,…" Gil mengehela nafas. "Baiklah Oz, aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Alice," ujarnya.

Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Alice? Lady Alice Baskerville?" tanyanya ragu.

Gilbert mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau kan akan kurekomendasikan sebagai pelayan pribadinya," jawab Gilbert.

Uh, oh, sepertinya Oz mulai mengerti kekhawatiran Gilbert. Bisa mati dikerjai si tuan putri nih, batin Oz sambil meringis membayangkan masa depannya.

**Alice's POV**

Eh?

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku pada Raven.

Raven menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku bercanda. Oz sedang sangat butuh pekerjaan, dan ini satu-satunya pekerjaan bergaji tinggi yang kutahu," jawab Raven.

Aku menyeringai senang. Akhirnya tiba juga saat pembalasan dendamku. Pertama-tama, aku akan minta Alyss melakukan hal 'itu', agak kasihan sama keluarga si Manservant sih.

Manservant? Itu sebutan baru untuk Vessalius sombong tak tahu sopan santun itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh kesal padanya, sangat kesal. Tahu apa sih dia tentang aku? Berani sekali mengejekku seperti itu seolah aku patut disejajarkan dengan para wanita kalangan bawah yang menggoda para bangsawan demi gelar dan harta.

"Baiklah Raven, kau bisa menyuruhnya kemari besok untuk menemui ayah, lainnya bisa kuatur," kataku sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau."

Raven mendengus pelan sambil memandangku aneh. "Kau harus berusaha merubah sikap kekanakanmu itu. Kau itu sudah tujuh belas tahun, kau tahu?"

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu berapa umurku, Lord Raven," kataku dengan nada sarkastik. "Lagi pula, kau tak perlu meragukanku sebagai tunanganmu. Di acara formal aku akan bersikap layaknya bangsawan paling terhormat, kalau perlu manusia paling angkuh dan aristocrat yang pernah ada."

Raven berdehem untuk menutupi senyumnya. "Tanpa kau berakting pun, kau adalah manusia paling angkuh dan aristocrat di dunia ini, kurasa," katanya sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Entah kenapa nada yang dia gunakan membuatku agak kesal.

"Pergi sana, dasar rumput laut!" seruku keras pada pintu perpustakaan, karena Raven sudah keluar dari ruangan ini dan menutup pintunya, tentu saja.

Awas saja mereka berdua. Raven dan Manservant maksudku.

**Oz's POV**

GLEK

Aku berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Baskerville di desa Sabrie, ternyata rumahku di London tak ada apa-apanya dengan rumah yang berdiri megah di hadapanku sekarang. Tempat ini memiliki halaman luas yang sepertinya berhektar-hektar. Rumah utamanya bukan lagi menyerupai rumah melainkan sebuah benteng, dengan kata lain sangat besar. Dan apakah yang kulihat di belakang rumah utama itu adalah menara? Kurasa iya.

Tukang kebun pun datang sambil membawa kunci gembok, membukakan pintu gerbang besar bercat hitam dengan hiasan burung ini untukku. Dari pintu gerbang sampai pintu rumah aku diantar oleh seorang pelayan cantik bernama Charlotte, dalam perjalanan panjang itu dia banyak bercerita tentang Duke Abyss, kutebak dia menyukai Duke muda itu. Ah, sungguh dosa menjadi seorang Duke muda yang tampan, padahal Duke satu ini sudah punya istri dan anak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memanjakan nona Alice nanti," saran Charlotte. "Semakin dituruti dia akan semakin keterlaluan."

Aku tertawa hambar. Sekali lagi aku menduga bahwa Charlotte sudah pernah menjadi korban Lady Alice. Terlihat sekali dari raut mukanya yang kesal ketika membicarakan gadis itu.

"Kalau _Her Grace_ orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku.

Charlotte melirikku sejenak. "Orang baik, ramah, dan fisiknya lemah. Dia orang yang sangat dicintai oleh _His Grace_, sangat, sangat, sangat dicintai. Orang yang membuat wanita lain iri padanya tapi tak bisa berbuat jahat padanya. Wanita yang cantik," jawab Charlotte dengan suara tak bersemangat. Ah,… cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang merepotkan. Aku jadi bersyukur Echo meneriamku sebagai kekasihnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku yang sekarang tak akan ada bedanya dengan Charlotte.

Klik,

Charlotte membuka pintu samping, pintu khusus para pelayan.

"Kuantar ke kamarmu, ayo," kata Charlotte.

Aku menautkan alisku heran. "Lalu, wawancara dengan Duke Abyss?"

"Tak perlu. Nona Alice sudah meyakinkan _His Grace_ bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja kali ini karena Lord Raven sendiri yang merekomendasikan," jawab Charlotte. "Tapi tenang saja, nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Duke dan Duches saat waktunya tiba."

Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku mulai mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

**Normal POV**

Ruangan itu dipenuhi buku, diterangi cahaya matahari senja yang kemerahan, dan debu yang menetap disana benar-benar berhasil membuat hidung gatal.

"Hacchu!"

Alice menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal. Ini adalah kali kedua dia menjejakkan kaki di perpustakaan. Mata gadis itu tampak sembab, jujur saja, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan orang tuanya. Semakin lama waktu berlalu, masalah ini berkembang semakin menyakitkan.

4 tahun yang lalu Duches Abyss telah meninggal, meninggalkan perasaan terluka di hati suami dan anaknya. Duke Abyss yang walaupun dingin tapi baik itu jadi berubah sejak tragedy itu berlangsung, menajdi lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarnya dan jadi anti social. Anaknya sendiri saja sampai diabaikan. Saat Alice sendirian dalam masa duka itu hanya ada satu orang yang mendatangi dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tapi, kini orang itu juga meninggalkannya, pergi begitu jauh, tak terjangkau oleh tangan Alice.

Alice mengulurkan tangan meraih sebuah buku tua, sebuah album lama. Ketika membuka halaman pertama, yang dia lihat adalah ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu rumah. Foto kedua adalah foto pernikahan bibinya, Alyss, dengan Baron Vessalius. Foto ketiga adalah foto Gilbert dan adik-adiknya, Vincent dan Elliot Nightray. Foto keempat adalah fotonya dan Sharon, sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi Mrs. Regnard. Yang jelas, diantara semua foto itu Alice menyesal tak memiliki foto Manservant-nya, Oz.

**A/N : Chapter dua sudah update. Maaf kalau lama.**

**Thanks to :**

Haefalent

**Yang sudah mereview chaper 1. Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya nggak akan melanjutkan chapter 2. Terima kasih juga bagi yang udah baca tapi nggak review.**

**Kali ini juga tolong apresiasinya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara tetesan air berhasil membuat Oz Vessalius terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

Dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata beriris hijau emerald yang indah, yang langsung tertuju menatap kaca jendela yang tipis dan dihiasi titik-titik air hujan. Pria muda yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini merantau ke dunia baru itu dengan gerakan yang tetap perlahan mulai menegakkan badannya dan duduk di atas kasur hotel tempatnya menginap, dan mengerang ketika merasakan dentam rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

Setelah rasa sakit dan pening di kepalanya mulai memudar, dia menyingkap selimut dan beranjak turun dari kasur. Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung dan pandangan mata yang baur, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sisi berlawanan dengan jendela. Oh, dan dia langsung berjengit ketika menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca di kamar mandi, begitu berantakan dan mengerikan. Dan dia langsung menutup hidung ketika membaui aroma alcohol di tubuhnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, dia bergegas membersihkan tiap inchi tubuhnya, setidaknya sampai aroma alcohol tak lagi tercium olehnya. Kemudian saat dia sedang bercukur, suara gedoran pintu yang tak kenal ampun berhasil membuatnya menggores dagunya sendiri dengan alat cukur. Suara gedoran yang tanpa jeda tersebut tampaknya tak membiarkan Oz untuk memakai pakaiannya dulu untuk membuka pintu, jadi Oz hanya melilitkan handuk putih besar di pinggangnya, dan bergegas membuka pintu dengan penampilan seperti itu, berpikir bahwa siapapun orang yang sedang menggedor pintu kamarnya hanyalah salah seorang pegawai hotel.

Cklek,…

"Apa?" bentak Oz pada seseorang di depan pintu. Namun, raut wajah yang tadinya kesal kini perlahan-lahan berubah pucat, dan dengan nada suara tak percaya Oz berkata, "Mi-milady?"

**I Love You, Manservant**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfic**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PH. PH is Jun mochizuki's**

**Summary : Alice menginginkan seorang pelayan. Oz menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan. Gil membutuhkan pengalih perhatian. Mereka bertiga mengikat kontrak yang saling menguntungkan.**

Alice sudah mendengar tentang reputasi Oz selama sebulan terakhir ini, mulai dari si pembuat onar sampai si playboy tak punya perasaan. Tapi ketika mendengar pria itu menyebutnya _Milady_, dia merasa ingin sekali memukul pria itu, dan benar-benar dia lakukan.

BUAGH

Sebuah memar berwarna ungu pasti akan membekas di dagu Oz nanti sore.

"Ough,.. apa yang anda lakukan Milady?"

Twitch. "Jangan sebut aku begitu, Manservant," ujar Alice kesal. "Dan aku kesini untuk bertanya kenapa selama sebulan ini kau tak memberiku kabar tentang kepulanganmu sama sekali, hah?" Tanya Alice dengan wajah seram, sukses membuat Oz yang cukup ditakuti kalangan tukang pukul ketakutan dan merinding.

Ah, dua tahun bekerja menjadi pelayan seorang Alice Baskerville telah mengajari Oz tentang betapa menyeramkannya gadis itu walau sebodoh dan sepolos apapun dia sebenarnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Mi,… maksudku Lady Alice," ujar Oz. "Saya tak sempat saja."

Urat kemarahan Alice bertambah. "Dan kau lebih sempat bermain-main di club dari pada mengunjungiku barang satu kali pun?" Tanya Alice dengan tampang dingin dan nada suara rendah. "Dan sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan aku berdiri di sini bersamamu yang hanya memakai selembar handuk?" sekarang Alice mencermati figure Oz dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki.

Wajah pucat Oz berubah menjadi merah padam. "Ah, ka-kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu, saya akan ganti baju," kata Oz sambil kemudian menarik tangan Alice untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian setelah mengunci pintu.

Selama Oz berada di dalam kamar mandi, Alice mengambil tempat duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu di pinggir jendela, dimana dari sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota London yang diguyur hujan; tampak kelabu dan suram. "Haaahhh,…" Alice menghela nafas. Betapa dia sangat tahu alasan Oz tak mengabarinya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Alice kesal, entah kenapa.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tapi tak bisa menyadarkan Alice dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Oz keluar dari sana, tapi langsung membatu ketika melihat ekspresi Alice, ekspresi yang sama seperti ekspresi gadis itu dua tahun yang lalu.

**Two Year Ago**

Hujan turun dengan deras hari itu, membasahi tanah pemakaman di Sabrie. Semua orang berpakaian hitam tak terkecuali Oz dan Alice.

Baru saja sebulan yang lalu kabar bahagia menghampiri mereka, tapi sekarang sebuah berita duka datang dan seolah mengoyak perasaan mereka. Duchess of Abyss, Lacie Baskerville, telah meninggal dunia.

"Oz, bawa Alice pulang," ujar Glen setelah semua orang, terkecuali Glen, Alice, dan Oz kembali ke rumah.

Alice tak menolak ketika Oz menggandeng lengannya dan menuntunnya keluar dari areal pemakaman, hanya terus menatap kosong entah kemana, dia pun mungkin tak mendengar perkataan apa pun yang disuarakan Oz selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Selama itu pun, Oz sama sekali tak lelah mengajak Alice berbicara, berharap suaranya sampai pada gadis itu.

"Cukup," ucap Oz lirih. Dia kini berhenti berjalan. Karena sedari tadi Alice hanya berjalan karena ditarik Oz, dia juga otomatis berhenti. "Sudah cukup Milady," kini Oz berbalik menatap Alice. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini, kau seperti bukan Alice yang kukenal lagi tahu!" sekrang dia sudah menanggalkan sebutan Milady. Kemudian Oz mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alice sambil berkata, "Hei, sadarlah Alice, memangnya kau suka terlihat lemah seperti ini dan membuat orang lain cemas, he?"

Perlahan pandangan mata Alice kembali terfokus, terfokus pada Oz. "Aku tidak bisa menangis Oz," katanya datar. "Walaupun ibuku mati, aku tidak bisa menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah benar kalau aku ini tidak punya hati seperti kata ayah? Benarkah aku yang membuat ibu meninggal gara-gara sifatku ini?" Alice mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menempelkannya di dada, mencoba mencari sesuatu bernama perasaan itu.

Oz memejamkan matany, ekspresinya menunjukkan kesusahan dan kebingungan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa untuk menolong Alice dari keterpurukannya. "Alice," ujar Oz lambat-lambat, sebisa mungkin menarik perhatian Alice untuk mendengarkan. "Kau bukannya tak punya hati kok, buktinya kau peduli denagn ucapan orang tuamu, itu artinya kau punya hati. Dan bukan kamu kok yang membuat _Her Grace_ meninggal, _Her Grace_ meninggal karena penyakitnya. Dan kau, kau tahu lebih dari siapa pun bahwa _Her Grace_ sangat menyayangimu. Kalau dia tidak menyayangimu, untuk apa dia melahirkanmu?"

Awalnya Alice tidak merespon, dia hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, tapi bukan kosong. Kemudian gadis itu menunduk, dan ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, sebuah senyum yang cantik menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah senyum yang berhasil membuat Oz berdebar.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oz tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat bahwa tak lama setelah itu dia harus pergi ke Amerika untuk melupakan sakit hatinya akibat dikhianati Echo. Hati Echo telah berhasil dikuasai dan dimiliki oleh Elliot Nightray, salah seorang adik Gilbert sekaligus teman dekat Oz. itonis bukan?

Dengan langkah pendek dan tenang, Oz mendekati Alice. Kemudian dengan lembut disentuhnya pundak mungil gadis itu. "Alice," panggilnya untuk menyadarkan Alice dari lamunan.

Alice menatap Oz, awalanya kaget, tapi kemudia dia tersenyum. "Manservant."

Oz emngambil tempat duduk di samping Alice. "Ada apa kau sampai menyempatkan diri kemari?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu, memangnya apa lagi?" Alice balik bertanya.

Oz mengangkat alisnya heran. "Hujan-hujan begini?"

Alice menaikkan bahunya cuh tak acuh. "Tak masalah."

Oz tersenyum melihat kepolosan Alice. _Ah, waktu dua tahun belum merubah kebaikan hati gadis itu, kuharap_, batin Oz. _Juga tidak merubah perasaannya_.

"Hei, Oz, kau masih ingat kata-kataku tepat sebelum kau naik kapal menuju Amerika?" Tanya Alice sambil tetap memandangi hujan.

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Coba katakan padaku kalau begitu!"

Oz tersenyum jahil. "'I Loce You, Manservant' kan?"

Alice menoleh memandang Oz. "Baguslah kalau kau ingat karena alasan lain aku kemari adalah untuk meminta jawabannya. Jadi?"

Oz tertawa pelan, membuat Alice cemberut karaena merasa diabaikan. Dengan tiba-tiba Oz mencium pipi Alice ketika gadis itu membuang muka, "Tentu saja, 'I Love You Too, Milady'."

Alice, yang keget, wajahnya merona dengan segera. Kemudian Oz yang masih tertawa kini meraih leher Alice dan membuat kening keduanya bersentuhan. "Kau dengar kan? Kubilang aku cinta padamu lho, Milady!"

Alice kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum dalam pelukan Oz.

O W A R I

A/N : saya tahu ini aneh bin GJ. Tapi karena saya sudah bertekad menyelesaikan fic ini, maka terpublishlah chapter terakhir ini.

Akhir kata, REVIEW?


End file.
